


Dance With Me!

by enby0angel



Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Coquito, Dancing, Family, Fluff, Gen, Minific, Modern AU, Puerto Rican Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Dancing, drinking, and having a good time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Asuma/Yamato | Tenzou/Yuuhi Kurenai, The whole gang & Naruto
Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034502
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Dance With Me!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to take a leaf out of Kalira's book and make a minific out of this one! Half of this was written on butcher paper at work. I'm so tired. Save me please.
> 
> This was written for the Umino Hours Discord's Winter Bingo Event! This was square A1: Coquito. Not gonna lie, I had to look up what it was. It sounds yummy at least!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tenzo stared suspiciously into the glass that Iruka handed him. “What is this?” he asked slowly.

“Coquito,” Iruka answered. “It’s basically just eggnog with a bit of Caribbean flair.”

“I’m not sure if I should be afraid,” Tenzo mumbled.

“Why would you be afraid?!” Iruka cried in mock offence. Naruto laughed from his seat on the couch across the room.

“Maybe because your _‘Caribbean flair’_ ,” Anko drawled, making air quotes with her empty hand, “ends up turning our simpleton mouths to ash.”

“It’s not that bad,” Kakashi piped up.

“Oi.” Anko pointed at Kakashi. “You’ve been eating Iruka’s food for years. You’re immune.” Kakashi tipped his glass in acknowledgement before taking a sip.

Iruka looked at Tenzo imploringly. “Just try it,” he pleaded.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll drink it!” Naruto called. At least three responsible adults all responded with a resounding _“No!”_ to which Naruto whined. Iruka glared at Anko, who had cheered instead.

Tenzo sighed and looked down at his drink. “Gods give me strength,” he declared, lifting the glass to his lips and taking a hefty swallow. Everyone waited with bated breath as a wide range of emotions crossed the man’s usually stoic face. Eventually he managed, “It’s not… bad?” Naruto laughed while Iruka sighed. He reached out to take the glass back but Tenzo pulled it closer to his person with the objection of “No, no, I’ll finish it.” Cheers echoed around the room, Asuma swinging an arm over Tenzo’s shoulders.

The radio announcer interrupted their festivities by announcing a classic, and Anko launched herself out of her chair when she heard the opening notes. “I love this song!” she all but yelled. “Someone dance with me!”

When nobody immediately stood up, Naruto peeled himself off the couch and held out his hand. “I’ll dance with you, Anko-nee,” he declared, and Anko took his hand with a triumphant sound.  The two of them took to living room and made short work of pushing the furniture to the walls, ignoring any and all of Iruka’s protests. Once that was done they started swinging around, Anko laughing gleefully whenever Naruto twirled her around.

As the first verse came to an end, Asuma and Kurenai joined them on their impromptu dance floor, and Iruka ended up dragging  Kakashi up as well. Genma and Raidou were eventually convinced to join, but the two of them with their four left feet were mostly swaying together on the outside of everyone else with their glasses of alcohol still in their hands. 

The song drew to a close and Anko collapsed on the couch, giggling. Naruto  cried in indignation about his seat being stolen, but Anko just stuck her tongue out at him like a mature adult. Genma and Raidou resumed their earlier seats, Asuma and Kurenai sat on either side of Tenzo, and Iruka was pulled onto Kakashi’s lap in an armchair. Kakashi held him tightly around the middle and Iruka giggled, taking a sip of his drink. 

The rest of the night was spent aimlessly talking, laughing, drinking and dancing. None of them found they would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> If you're wondering, I pictured them dancing to "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" by The Andrews Sisters, but you can of course fill in with any song of your choice :)


End file.
